ATREIDES
by Tavata
Summary: Khaos,Khrónos y Thánatos... Los Atreides han regresado para terminar lo que hace milenios quedó pendiente en Cybertron...
1. Chapter 1

I

El grito de Ironhide rompió la tranquilidad del Arca.

El vocalizador de ese mecha podía alcanzar niveles que ninguno de los integrantes de la élite autobot hubieran imaginado nunca.

Optimus estaba en su oficina, suspiro, ya imaginaba quienes habían provocado eso…

……………………………………

Ustedes dos me sacan de mis casillas- gruñía Ironhide bañado por aceite y cubierto de plumas- ¡ya no son unos sparklings!

Los gemelos Sideswipe y Sunstracker se destornillaban de la risa.

El mejor amigo de Optimus se controlaba solo por obra de Primus para no dispararles en la cabeza.

Ustedes dos- dijo una voz detrás de los gemelos- a mi oficina.

Ya veían venir el regaño de Prime.

……………………………………

Chicos, dejen de meterse en problemas- dijo Optimus desde el otro lado de su escritorio- y sobre todo dejen de molestar a Ironhide.

Es que estamos aburridos- dijo Sideswipe- si nos mandaras a alguna misión.

Pero afortunadamente no hemos tenido reportes de los decepticons, por lo que tendríamos que dar gracias a Primus- respondió Optimus- pero si lo que desean es salir, y con eso evitamos más problemas, adelante, misión de reconocimiento a donde no se metan en problemas.

Ambos gemelos dieron las gracias saliendo a quemar llantas por un buen rato.

Espero que no se metan en problemas- dijo Optimus al ver como se alejaban esos dos…

…………………………………………

Recorren los caminos del desierto a esas horas era una experiencia muy agradable, bueno Sunny de repente se quejaba un poco del polvo pero fuera de eso era mejor que estar encerrado en el arca.

Wow, mira hermano- dijo Sides transformándose y acercándose a la orilla de un desfiladero- nunca había visto lo bonito que se ve este lugar.

Es que nunca venimos por esta parte-dijo Sunny- además esta parte está más sola y seca.

Hermano, ¡estamos en el desierto!- dijo con una sonrisa Sides- en el desiertooooooooooooooo….

………………………………………..

El lamborguini no pudo terminar su frase, la saliente donde estaba de pie se desmorono debajo de sus piernas haciendo que el autobot cayera al vacío, su hermano trato de sujetarlo pero fue inútil, él también cayó a las profundidades de ese desfiladero…

……………………………………….

El primero en encender de nuevo los ópticos fue Sunny, no veía por ninguna parte a su hermano, se preocupo un poco

¿Sides?- preguntó el autobot amarillo.

Estaba a punto de repetir el nombre de su hermano, cuando…

Wow, ¿Qué es esta cosa?- se escuchó con eco la voz del otro lambo.

Sunny se puso en pie caminando a donde la voz de su hermano se escuchaba.

No era posible, Sides estaba de pie frente a lo que parecía una enorme puerta de metal, pero era todavía más extraño, tenía tallado en el metal un extraño símbolo.

No es humano- dijo Sunny acercándose- es… es…

Es ¿cybertroniano?- preguntó Sides dudoso.

El símbolo en cuestión era una mezcla por la mitad de ambas insignias autobot y decepticon pero coronada por una extraña corona de cinco puntas.

¿Qué crees que signifique?- preguntó el autobot rojo.

Qué tenemos que avisarle a Optimus- dijo su hermano- ¡No Sides, no lo toques!

Demasiado tarde su hermano había puesto su mano en el símbolo desconocido.

……………………………………………….

El símbolo brillo con una espectral luz verde, el sonido de un mecanismo activándose hizo que los hermanos se pusieran alerta, no sabían que enfrentarían si esa cosa se abría…

Una capa de polvo se levanto cuando la puerta comenzó a correr a ambos lados partiéndose exactamente a la mitad del símbolo.

Ambos autobots apuntaban con sus armas; pero, como pasa en estos casos, la curiosidad gano a la razón y Sides entró a ver que había dentro…

………………………………………………

Su hermano intento detenerlo aunque debía admitir que también quería ver que había ahí…

Nada, no había nada, esperaban encontrar a otro grupo de mechas en éxtasis como les había pasado a ellos en el momento de arribar a la Tierra…

En lugar de eso, la nada, no había nada, era como un contenedor gigante, ni marcas de batalla, ni estructuras sin chispas, nada; hasta cierto punto fue decepcionante.

Vámonos de aquí- dijo Sunny- vamos a avisarle a Optimus…

Mira- dijo de pronto Sides señalando tres vainas éxtasis cubiertas de polvo- ¿serán autobots?

No Sides, no lo hagas- su hermano se golpeo la frente…

Sides había vuelto a tocar ahora las vainas.

…………………………………………..

Tres vainas con el mismo símbolo, tres vainas con transformers en su interior, ahora la pregunta era ¿a que armada pertenecían?

Cuando Sides toco las vainas, el mismo símbolo brillo con el mismo color verde espectral.

El autobot trago aceite, sentía que había cometido un error, un error muy grande, retrocedió midiendo sus pasos hasta colocarse junto a su hermano…

…………………………………………………….

De la primera vaina entre la cortina de humo brillo un visor de color morado, de la segunda un visor de color azul y de la última un visor de color rojo…

Los dos autobots apuntaron con sus armas, algo les decía que corrieran pero a la vez querían ver que eran lo que había dentro.

Sintieron como los tres visores los analizaban.

Cuando la cortina de humo se disipo, los visores ya no estaban, no había nada en esas vainas; Sunny y su hermano se miraron unos momentos, finalmente al comprobar que no había nadie decidieron retirarse y contarle a Optimus.

……………………………………………………

Los autobots se alejaron por el polvoso camino del desierto.

…………………………………………………..

Entre las salientes pétreas de ese desfiladero, alguien les observaba alejarse.

Su tiempo no ha llegado- dijo una voz que sonaba tranquila.

Aun no deben conocer el caos- dijo otra, que sonaba fría.

Son otras chispas las que buscamos…- dijo finalmente otra voz, una voz suave.

Se encuentran aquí- dijo la fría- les encontraremos.

Han estado en línea demasiado tiempo extra- dijo la tranquila.

Es hora- dijo la suave- de que se reúnan con Unicron…

Una nueva cortina de polvo cubrió a quienes habían hablado…

…………………………………………………….

Sin saberlo los gemelos autobot habían liberado una amenaza en contra tanto de los autobots, como de los decepticons…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

II

Sunny y su hermano regresaron al momento al Arca, solamente entrar se dirigieron a la oficina de Optimus.

……………………………….

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Sides.

Había contado todo sin hacer ni una pausa, al menos el procesador de Prime sacó en limpio la información que necesitaba ya que de otra forma, ese discurso ininteligible hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Ustedes dos se meten en problemas hasta en el desierto- dijo Optimus analizando la situación.

Algo en sus ópticos indicaba que le había sorprendido el reporte de sus soldados, pero a la vez sólo había sido una sorpresa momentánea, como si supiera a que se enfrentaría solamente que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto…

En una esquina de su oficina estaba su balón de baloncesto, Optimus lo miró por unos momentos, y él que pensaba que podría salir a practicar unas canastas…

Necesito que llamen a Perceptor, que venga a mi oficina, y no se metan en más problemas- dijo Optimus.

Los gemelos asintieron retirándose.

…………………………………..

Cybertron, más de nueve millones de años atrás…

El Coliseo estaba lleno, más de lo normal, un gladiador, una de color plata hacia gala de sus habilidades todos los presentes lo homenajeaban… eso no le interesaba, el mecha en cuestión sólo vivía para la guerra, para la batalla, ser el entretenimiento de tantos era un fastidio para su procesador y su chispa…

………………………………….

Planeta Tierra, época actual.

Base Decepticon El Némesis.

Megatron observaba esas oscuras aguas terrestres, la Tierra no le era de interés salvo por los recursos energéticos que pudiera sacar de ella.

Megatron- Soundwave llamó al líder decepticon, llevaba varios datapads en las manos- los informes que pediste.

El mecha de plata lo observo un momento regresando su atención a esas oscuras aguas.

La grabadora no dijo nada más, solo se retiro al momento.

Estaba aburrido, necesitaba algo de acción; pero, cada vez que planeaba cualquier ataque esos impertinentes autobots aparecían, sin mencionar la misma incompetencia de sus hombres que retrasaban todos sus proyectos.

Megatron tomó uno de los datapads, otro reporte de derrotas, lo aplasto entre sus manos. Sin avisar a nadie salió de su oficina…

………………………………………

Planeta Cybertron, más de nueve millones de años atrás…

Su vida había cambiado en un rápido clic, ya no más hangares y trabajos simples, ahora era importante, ahora tenía responsabilidades que podrían definir que curso tomaría el destino de muchos.

La eterna noche de Cybertron lo rodeaba en esos momentos, no tenía tiempo de pensar en él, ahora era el líder de muchos que necesitaban su guía y consejo.

Reviso un datapad con ciertos informes, lo que temía… necesitarían tomar medidas desesperadas.

……………………………………

¿Me llamaste Prime?- preguntó Perceptor asomándose un poco.

Pasa amigo mío- dijo Optimus- ¿recuerdas tus clases de historia?

¿Historia terrestre o cybertroniana?- preguntó el microscopio.

Cybertroniana- contestó Optimus invitándolo a tomar asiento.

¿Antigua o reciente?- volvió a cuestionar el científico-¿antes o después de la guerra?, ¿de la edad dorada o de la etapa esclavista?

Antes de que siguiera preguntando, Optimus levanto una mano.

¿Qué sabes sobre Tychê y los Atreides?- preguntó Optimus.

Historia antigua, muy antigua- dijo Perceptor meditando un poco.

Bueno,- dijo Optimus sonriendo bajo la careta- no tan antigua… yo estuve ahí.

Perceptor no sabía como corregir su error.

Lo que preguntas se remonta sino me equivoco a la época en que habíamos abandonado la edad dorada y los esclavistas regían nuestro planeta natal, cuando la única diversión, insana desde mi punto de vista solamente se podía conseguir en el Coliseo- empezó el microscopio- una de tantas historias funestas, una…

Veo que la conoces- dijo Optimus.

……………………………………

El omnipotente líder salió ¿cierto?- preguntó Starscream a Skywarp que estaba en la consola de seguridad.

Sí- contestó el otro seeker.

Ah que se divierta solo- dijo Starscream- un momento ¿no se llevo ni siquiera al aburrido de Soundwave?

No- contestó una vez más Skywarp.

Esto se pone interesante ¿a dónde irá?- se cuestionaba el comandante aéreo.

………………………………….

¿Y piensas qué…?- dijo de pronto Perceptor.

Eso dijeron los gemelos- contestó Prime.

En ese caso debes tener cuidado Optimus- sugirió Perceptor.

Sé cuidarme, gracias- contestó Prime poniéndose de pie- solamente quería tu opinión.

Optimus, si lo que dicen los gemelos es cierto, corres peligro, digo, algo así no se olvida ni en los nueve millones de años terrestres que han pasado- continuó el microscopio.

En ese caso no sería yo el único en estar preocupado- dijo el líder autobot- de cualquier forma no sabemos si realmente se trate de ellos…

……………………………………….

Megatron estaba de pie observando la nada de este planeta, una belleza natural que el gladiador no apreciaba. Él solo vivía para la destrucción.

En ese momento un sonido llamó su atención.

Se giro apuntando rápidamente con el cañón de su brazo.

No dispares, glorioso Megatron- dijo Starscream en actitud sumisa- solamente venía a ver si no necesitaban algo.

¿Starscream, cómo me encontraste?- preguntó Megatron sin bajar su arma- Bufón, me seguiste.

No, yo nunca omnipotente líder- dijo el seeker de la misma manera sumisa- solamente me preguntaba porque el misterio, porque.

Silencio inútil- gruñó Megatron.

Starscream no entendía porque de esas precauciones por parte de Megatron.

Nos están observando…

………………………………………….

Optimus ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Jazz al toparse con el líder autobot a la entrada del Arca.

A encestar unas cuantas canastas- dijo Optimus de forma despreocupada, demasiado despreocupada para él.

Jazz se encogió de hombros.

Adelante- dijo el porche retirándose.

Optimus salió de la base.

………………………………………..

Los lamborguinis estaban una vez más con una de sus travesuras contra Ironhide, cuando se toparon con Perceptor.

Que bueno que les encuentro- dijo Perceptor.

Y de una manera rápida –bueno relativamente rápida tomando en cuenta que era Perceptor- les preguntó sobre lo que habían visto en el desierto.

Tal vez si se trate de ellos- dijo el microscopio- necesito que ustedes dos, vigilen a Optimus.

¿Al jefe?- preguntó el gemelo rojo- ¿Por qué?

Solamente háganlo, y si se encuentra en peligro, repórtenlo inmediatamente- ordeno Perceptor.

…………………………………….

Los gemelos asintieron caminando hacia la entrada del Arca.

¿También van a practicar unas canastas?- preguntó Jazz.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Sunny.

Porque Prime esta en la cancha- dijo Jazz- ¿eh, fue algo que dije?

Los gemelos salieron a la carrera.

En la cancha de baloncesto junto a la base autobot, no había rastro de Optimus, solamente su balón estaba rodando levemente por la repentina brisa que se dejo sentir…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

III

Megatron no se había equivocado…

Una corriente de aire muy fuerte, como la de un huracán comenzó a sentirse donde se encontraban.

¡Cambio climático!- gritó Starscream para hacerse escuchar entre el rugir del viento.

No, no es eso…- dijo Megatron acostumbrando la vista- Khaos…

¡Claro que es un caos!- gritó de nuevo Starscream- si esto continua, mis alas sufrirán daño…

Cállate, Starscream- gruñó Megatron apuntando con su cañón.

Antes de que Megatron pudiera disparar, un silbido lo hizo cambiar de parecer, apenas y tuvo tiempo de tirarse al suelo lo mismo que el comandante aéreo, a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos sucedió una explosión.

¿Amigos tuyos, omnipotente líder?- preguntó el seeker.

Fantasmas que creí haber eliminado hace mucho- dijo Megatron poniéndose de pie.

El viento no dejaba de ulular, las explosiones continuaban a su alrededor, sus enemigos pensaban rodearlos.

De un salto Megatron evito un golpe, Starscream no sabía contra quienes se estaba defendiendo el líder decepticon, es más ese enemigo invisible no estaba en lo mínimo interesado en el F-15.

Gladiador- dijo una voz muy tranquila para la destrucción que les rodeaba- tu tiempo ha llegado.

Megatron disparo con su cañón.

Querrás decir el tuyo, idiota- rugió el mecha de plata disparando contra la nada.

Una explosión muy cerca de él lo hizo cambiar de idea con respecto a quien estaba atacando.

No, Megatron, observa el caos en el que te encuentras, es hora de pagar- habló una voz fría, como ese viento cortante.

Megatron iba a protestar de nuevo cuando un brillo se dejo ver entre el polvo levantado por las explosiones y el silbido del aire.

Starscream apenas y tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando el brillo de una afilada hoja se dejo sentir muy cerca de donde el comandante aéreo se encontraba.

¡Una vez más fallaste el golpe!- rugió Megatron.

No gladiador, mi guadaña nunca falla- dijo una voz muy suave, tanto que daba escalofríos- tu momento ha llegado, es hora de entregar la chispa a Unicron…

Starscream observaba todo sin poder creerlo, estaban peleando con fantasmas; de pronto una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su estructura sumiéndolo en un momentáneo éxtasis.

……………………………………

Lentamente encendió los ópticos, no había rastro de Megatron por ninguna parte, el lugar donde se encontraba mostraba el resultado de la batalla.

Tal vez el momento de alzarse como líder de los decepticons había llegado, de haber tenido la oportunidad habría agradecido a los fantasmas que le habían quitado del camino a Megatron…

………………………………….

Sides y Sunny no sabían donde podía haberse metido Optimus, no había rastros de neumáticos cerca de la cancha, era como si Optimus simplemente hubiera desaparecido.

¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que encontramos?- preguntó el gemelo rojo.

Ni idea- contestó su hermano- pero debemos encontrar a Optimus sino quieres que Ironhide limpie el Arca con nosotros.

Mejor encontrarlo- dijo su gemelo- pero ¿dónde empezar?

¿Preguntándole a Perceptor?- sugirió Sunny.

Nos va a regañar, pero al menos sabríamos donde empezar a buscar, ¿no crees?- dijo su hermano levantando el balón de Prime.

Ambos hermanos regresaron a la base.

…………………………………….

Optimus había utilizado el pretexto de jugar baloncesto para poder salir, sabía que lo estarían observando y no sé equivoco.

Prime, tu hora ha llegado- dijo la misma voz tranquila que Megatron escuchara.

¿Darán el golpe en este lugar?- preguntó Optimus de una forma muy tranquila para estar tratando con un riesgo inminente.

No- dijo la voz fría- es necesario crear la atmósfera…

Sentirás el golpe de mi guadaña- dijo la voz suave- en el lugar que nosotros designemos.

Una especie de portal de color negro se abrió en medio de la cancha de baloncesto.

Si nos haces el honor, Prime- invitó la voz suave.

Optimus dejó caer su balón, sabía que rechazar la invitación significaría poner en riesgo a sus hombres, con paso seguro camino hasta estar dentro de ese portal.

Al momento se cerró, dejando solamente el balón, minutos después llegaban los gemelos autobot…

…………………………………..

Megatron había evitado la guadaña una vez más.

No siempre podrás esquivarla- dijo la voz suave- el momento de entregar la chispa ha llegado gladiador.

Escuchó el grito de Starscream al recibir la corriente eléctrica.

No necesitamos espectadores- dijo la voz fría.

El mismo portal que se abriera en el Arca se hizo presente.

¿Entrarás por las buenas o por las malas?- preguntó la voz tranquila.

Si continuaba peleando, esos fantasmas darían su golpe especial y Megatron no podría evitarlo una vez más, si iba por la buena podía ganar tiempo para decidir como hacerles pagar la osadía.

Sin contestar nada entró al portal.

Típico en ti, gladiador- dijo la voz suave.

El portal se cerró una vez más, dejando solamente a Starscream inconciente en ese lugar…

……………………………………………..

Les dije que lo vigilaran- dijo Perceptor- supongo que fue mi culpa por no prevenirlo.

¿Entonces si tiene que ver con lo que encontramos?- preguntó Sides sintiéndose culpable.

Lo que encontraron era una especie de prisión- explicó Perceptor mientras caminaba a la salida del Arca- ahí fueron encerrados los tres ejecutores…

¿Los qué?- preguntó Sunny.

Para los humanos serían como los ángeles de la muerte- dijo Perceptor al momento de salir- ahora si no me equivoco han venido por la chispa de Optimus.

¿Cómo que por la chispa de Optimus?- volvió a cuestionar Sunny.

Es una larga historia- dijo el microscopio- les explicaré en el camino…

………………………………………….

¿A sí que también te atraparon, eh Prime?- retó Megatron.

Optimus estaba de pie en lo que parecía una especie de celda con barrotes de energon.

Vine por mi voluntad Megatron, si hubiera peleado esos tres hubieran eliminado a alguno de mis hombres- dijo el líder autobot.

Tan típico de ti- Espió Megatron- ¿cómo nos encontraron?

Creo que fue un accidente- contestó Prime- ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo detenerlos?

No me veas a mi, la última vez tuvimos apoyo- le costaba admitirlo al mecha de plata- ahora ¿qué sugieres?

Optimus meditaba un poco.

Tendremos que formar equipo- dijo Optimus.

Megatron pareció dudar uno momentos.

Como la última vez- musitó- de acuerdo, será una alianza temporal. ¡sólo para salvar la chispa!

Optimus sonrió bajo la careta.

Como la última vez- dijo Optimus casi en un susurro…

………………………………………

Khaos- dijo la voz tranquila- ¿tienes todo listo?

Lo tengo desde hace milenios- contestó la voz fría- ¿tienes lista tu guadaña, Thánatos?

¿Deseas probar su filo, para comprobarlo?- preguntó la voz suave- el gladiador y el Prime caerán… y está vez no fallaremos…

………………………………………

¿Y crees que tengamos ayuda extra como la última vez?- preguntó Megatron revisando su cañón.

Me temo que no- contestó Optimus revisando de la misma forma su rifle.

Un poco de ayuda no nos caería mal- dijo Megatron dando por terminada la revisión.

Con esos tres, la ayuda nunca está de más…- finalizo Optimus de la misma forma- sólo espero que su forma de ataque siga siendo la misma

Esas costumbres, nunca se olvidan Prime, lo sé…- contestó Megatron.

Ambos mechas esperaron a que los ejecutores llegaran…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Cybertron nueve millones de años atrás.

¿No vas a fallarles a los cinco, verdad? – retó una voz demasiado orgullosa hasta para su raza.

No… nunca- dijo otra, una que sonaba muy sumisa.

Los cinco habían ordenado que se crearan nuevos mechas, necesarios para sus planes … con las siguientes características: terribles, sin remordimientos, a su servicio, sin esos protocolos inservibles de ética y moral…

Pero… pero liberar una fuerza así- dijo la voz sumisa.

Vamos- invitó la orgullosa- además sino lo haces los cinco te encontrarán inocente ¡no hay nada de que preocuparse!

La simple mención de la palabra inocente era suficiente para que esa raza se preocupara…

Los tendrán en diez ciclos- dijo la voz sumisa aceptando su derrota.

Por eso eres único Gamma- dijo la voz orgullosa- tienes un don…

………………………………………………

¿Qué estarán esperando?- retó molesto Megatron.

Continuaba apoyado contra la pared, Optimus estaba a su lado; ambos esperaban, pero el líder autobot no retaba a la suerte, sólo tendrían una oportunidad de salir de esa, y para eso necesitaba el apoyo de Megatron… irónico, como la última vez…

…………………………………………….

Cybertron hace millones de años.

Estaba hecho, una nueva variante de mechas estaba listo, se habían construido más de doce, "el esclavo perfecto" pensó su creador… gran error.

Los mechas y mechatrix creados eran lo que los cinco deseaban; pero, como era de esperarse la falta de protocolos éticos los hizo hacer demasiadas aberraciones.

Finalmente de entre todos solo quedaron cuatro, tres mechas y una mechatrix.

……………………………………………….

Gladiador, Prime- dijo la voz fría.

Un portal de color negro, como un agujero negro se hizo presente dentro de esa pequeña prisión.

Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Megatron dando un paso para entrar.

Optimus lo detuvo.

No cometas los mismos errores, esta vez estamos solos- dijo el guardián de la matriz en un susurro.

No, Prime, tú no cometas los mismos errores- dijo el gladiador separando la mano del autobot- esta vez, más te vale eliminarlos…

………………………………………………..

Cybertron, Coliseo, épocas pasadas…

Era el mejor lugar donde probarlos, los tres pensaban como uno solo, se movían como uno solo… y amaban como uno solo.

La mechatrix podía ser considerada como su hermana… ¿a quién le importaba?

Ya habían hecho muchas otras cosas antes, asesinar a energon frío con un procesador calculador y letal a sus hermanos de raza, a los otros mechas que pudieron considerar ancianos y sabios, su pobre creador tenía suerte de no estar en su lista de víctimas…

El pobre de Gamma empezaba a pensar que crearlos no había sido una buena idea, ya vislumbraba la idea de crearse una elite personal… su propia guardia…

En ese momento se escuchó el gemido del desafortunado. Otro mecha de esos gladiadores mediocres caía por la guadaña del más fuerte de los tres, su movimiento era certero, un leve giro, el sonido de la hoja al cortar el aire y una chispa que se extinguía.

El mecha en cuestión levanto la vista, cubierto por ese visor de color morado que no permitía a nadie ver sus intenciones, sus sentimientos, nada… a su espalda los otros dos denotando solo su presencia con el color de sus respectivos visores.

Tan negros como la noche interminable- dijo la voz orgullosa- cuando te lo propones haces un gran trabajo hermano.

Son ejecutores- dijo Gamma- ni siquiera yo los controlo… solo Tychê… Has liberado a una bestia de tres cabezas.

Tres cabezas piensan mejor que una, pero nunca tanto como cinco- dijo la voz orgullosa- por hoy esta bien, entrégales su premio, mañana se encargaran de quienes ordenan los cinco… y de mis propios objetivos por supuesto.

Gamma suspiro. Con un movimiento de su tentáculo indicó que había terminado.

Una puerta lateral de la parte baja del Coliseo se abrió dejando entrar a una mechatrix, sólo verla los tres mechas se relajaron…

………………………………………………………

¿Así que son ejecutores?- dijo Sides- ¿Por qué Optimus?, ¿Por qué Megatron?

Porque fueron ellos los que los detuvieron por primera vez… los que escaparon a la guadaña- dijo Perceptor.

Y si nos explicaras un poco más, digo no todos recordamos esas aburridas clases de historia- dijo Sunny.

Perceptor solo negó con la cabeza.

Se remonta a la época de los esclavistas- comenzó el microscopio- en esos momentos aquellos que representaban una amenaza para esos dementes eran eliminados por sus tres ejecutores, eran fríos, eran terribles, eran certeros… eran unos monstruos. Se dice que eran peor que los decepticons, era como si Unicron hubiera dictado su programación… nada les importaba, eran bajos, eran despreciables, eran… Atreides…

¿Atreides?- repitieron los gemelos- ¿Qué no eran ejecutores?

Por su puesto- continuó Perceptor- son los ejecutores de chispas, cumplían como nadie esa misión pero, a la vez, tenían sus propios defectos, en todo el sentido de la palabra eran Atreides, créanme chicos, esos tres hicieron más atrocidades que los decepticons, aun me pregunto si los decepticons podrían caer tan bajo… yo creo que no…

………………………………………………

El otro lado del portal era un lugar muy diferente.

¿Vamos a enfrentarnos a ustedes, idiotas, en este lugar?- preguntó con repugnancia Megatron.

Era un campo solitario con unas cuantas rocas enormes de color blanco.

Un país asiático- pensó Prime.

Nada que pueda servir de ventaja para ustedes o para nosotros, gladiador- dijo la voz fría- yo crearé el caos…

Su tiempo ha terminado desde hace milenios, es hora de entregar las chispas- dijo la voz tranquila.

Mi guadaña no puede esperar el momento de dar el golpe final- dijo la voz suave.

A hora- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo- ¿quién será el primero?

Megatron y Optimus se vieron por unos momentos.

Serían los dos al mismo tiempo…

Ese fue nuestro error en el pasado- dijo Optimus- ahora será ambos o ninguno.

Las tres voces comenzaron a susurrar algo pero no en cybertroniano, sino en la lengua de sus creadores.

Así sea, el resultado será el mismo- dijo la voz suave- termino su tiempo… entreguen las chispas…

…………………………………………

Cybertron épocas pasadas…

La mechatrix era la única que los calmaba, la única que los entendía… eran más que hermanos.

Los tres mechas eran igual de misteriosos pero el del visor morado era el que se llevaba las palmas, su voz suave solo escondía el procesador frío listo para realizar lo que le ordenaran, disfrutaba dar el golpe con su guadaña, disfrutaba el terror en los ópticos de sus víctimas sin poder creer que después del caos, y de recibir la noticia de que su tiempo había terminado se encontraran con ese toque para nada gentil de ese emisario del fuera de línea.

Tychê sabía que lo que hacían cada fin de ciclo estaba mal, que si existía Primus nunca tendrían su perdón… pero, en ese mundo de barbarie y degradación provocado por los cinco ¿Qué más daba entregar la chispa a Unicrón? Ella había aceptado que solamente siendo utilizada por los ejecutores evitaba que estos se salieran de control… tenía miedo de imaginar la destrucción que se presentaría el ciclo que ella faltara…

……………………………………………

¿Solamente por eso ahora quieren eliminarlos?- Sunny no podía creerlo- ¿por eso solamente?

No fue solo la derrota- dijo Perceptor llegando a donde los gemelos habían encontrado las vainas- alguien les acuso de quitarles lo más importante que tenían…

………………………………………..

Optimus y Megatron no tuvieron tiempo de planear un contraataque como hubieran querido.

Las explosiones se sucedían interminablemente.

Están siguiendo la misma forma de atacar- rugió Megatron.

¡No, eso es lo que quieren hacernos creer!- Optimus tuvo que elevar la voz para hacerse escuchar- ¡no te confíes!

No Prime, tú no te confíes- dijo la voz fría.

Optimus fue derribado por una nueva ola de explosiones. Megatron no hizo nada por avisar a Prime, y se suponía que tenían que trabajar en equipo.

Optimus se puso de pie, tendría que participar una vez más en ese juego de destrucción sino quería que Khaos se encargara de él.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

V

El propósito de los cinco realmente nunca fue claro para nadie, solamente se encargaban de hacer sufrir todo lo que podían a esa pobre raza de esclavos que habían creado…

Y entre los miembros de esa despreciable raza, nunca hubo uno tan manipulador, ambicioso y chantajista como lo era el hermano de Gamma, tal vez por eso, por conocer realmente cuales eran sus intenciones desde un comienzo los cinco nunca lo tomaron en cuenta para regir ese planeta metálico que llamaron Cybertron…

Él lo sabía y por eso los haría pagar, había jurado que un ciclo sería señor de ese lugar y crearía un verdadero pandemónium solo por el gusto de ver arder las ciudades, de escuchar los gritos de dolor, los gemidos de angustia de esos desagradables mechas que tenían como esclavos…

Con los ejecutores que Gamma había creado tendría la destrucción que necesitaba, solamente necesitaba darles un motivo, una razón para liberar la ira y la furia de Unicron contra los esclavos…

La razón que buscaba llegó en bandeja de plata… Megatron.

……………………………………………….

Khaos provocaba todas las explosiones alrededor de esos dos líderes.

De los tres era el que mejor armamento tenía, cada uno había sido provisto con cualidades únicas, su creador nunca imagino los demonios que liberarían al tener semejante poder y fuerza.

Optimus sabía que tendrían que eliminar primero a Khaos para poder continuar con Khrónos y finalmente llegar a Thánatos.

Era hora de tomar las riendas de esa batalla porque si continuaba esperando a que Megatron se apegara a eso de "somos un equipo" no saldrían airosos.

Tenía que ubicar donde estaba aquel que creaba todas esas distracciones, todo ese caos, era algo difícil, ese mecha era señor del engaño, amo de la ilusión.

¡Eso era!- pensó Optimus- ¡ilusiones! Los disparos eran reales, pero algo era falso…

En ese lugar prácticamente desierto, algo tenía que ser falso, algo que no estuviera bien, algo que hiciera denotar donde podía estar oculto ese mecha.

Megatron continuaba peleando contra la nada, no podía hacer que el líder decepticon dejara de disparar al vacío, sabía que si alguien tenía que encontrar a Khaos ese era él… Optimus debía encontrar el escondite de ese Atreide…

……………………………………………………

Coliseo, Cybertron, épocas de antaño.

Megatron ganaba renombre en el Coliseo, los cinco sabían de su presencia, pero creían que no representaba ningún problema para ellos, por su parte aquel que ambicionaba el control lo veía como una herramienta para sus propósitos, un mecha como él nunca aceptaría ordenes de una mente superior, tenía que aprovecharlo, inocentemente le sugirió al gladiador que se unieran en esa inminente guerra, los cinco serían destronados y él se levantaría como señor de ese planeta con el gladiador como aliado… como era de esperar Megatron rechazó la oferta… el gladiador se había ganado la enemistad del esclavista…

Ese fin de ciclo, la primera parte de su plan dio comienzo…

El esclavista entró de la manera más sigilosa a donde Tychê se encontraba, la mechatrix opuso resistencia pero finalmente fue sometida… ese esclavista sin escrúpulos la llevo a la arena para que los gladiadores se divirtieran con ella como quisieran…

Megatron no estaba en ese lugar cuando paso todo, estaba armando su naciente ejército, preparándose para sus futuros planes…

El esclavista utilizo el nombre de ese gladiador solamente para tener un culpable…

Cuando los Atreides encontraron a su "hermana" y ver como la habían dejado esos gladiadores, exigieron un nombre, de forma sumisa el esclavista se los entrego… Megatron, Megatron había sido.

En ese momento Khrónos reviso su reloj, el tiempo de Megatron había llegado, Khaos estaba hecho una furia, Thánatos solo apretó con fuerza el filo de su guadañana, la chispa de Megatron sería la siguiente,..

El esclavista de haber podido se hubiera sonreído, la fase uno estaba hecha… ahora seguía la fase dos para que Cybertron fuera suyo…

………………………………………………………

No, no se encuentran aquí- dijo Sides viendo por todos los rincones de ese lugar.

Increíble- dijo Perceptor- tecnología esclavista, no sabía que podían llegar a este tipo de avances; bueno si tomamos en cuenta el período del que data…

¿Y si mejor buscamos a Optimus?- sugirió Sunny recargado en una de las vainas- ¡miren!- dijo de pronto señalando un profundo corte en la orilla de la vaina-¿Quién habrá hecho esto?

No lo sé- dijo Perceptor- pero debió ser algo muy filoso.

………………………………………………………

Nada, nada le indicaba que algo estuviera fuera de lugar; tenía que encontrar a Khaos antes de que éste les eliminara con ese arsenal que lanzaba contra ellos.

Megatron necesito un momento para recargar su arma, se parapeto detrás de una de esas rocas blancas.

¡Ya deja de estar jugando Megatron!- dijo Optimus molesto- tenemos que encontrar donde se esconde Khaos, sino no podremos enfrentar a los otros dos, no quiero que Thánatos se aburra y blanda la guadaña sin aviso.

Megatron no aceptaba órdenes de nadie, pero tenía que admitir que tenían que hacer algo, esto no estaba llevándolos a ningún lugar…

……………………………………………………..

De los tres ejecutores Khaos era el que menos dudaría en exterminar a cualquiera de esas chispas con tal de ver saciada su sed de venganza.

Haber fallado al exterminar a Optimus y a Megatron no dejaban descansar su chispa, durante sus largos ciclos de éxtasis encerrado en esa vaina, no dejaba su procesador de planear la venganza, sabía que Khrónos dictaría en que momento realizarla, y que finalmente el golpe letal vendría de la guadaña de Thánatos como siempre había sido, pero no por eso dejaba de saborear el gusto de su vendetta personal.

El ejecutor era el que se encargaba de sembrar la destrucción, de engañar a sus víctimas, descontrolarlos para que Khrónos y Thánatos actuaran, desde que elimino a su primer oponente supo que esa era la finalidad de su existencia, su creador lo había hecho parte de una unidad, una unidad conformada por los tres mechas del visor, Khaos lo aceptaba, no le importaba la individualidad mientras la destrucción reinara a su alrededor.

Escondido desde acosaba a esos dos mechas, podía observar como Optimus trataba de encontrarle, ja, nunca podría encontrarlo, antes lo haría caer…

……………………………………

El siguiente paso en el plan del esclavista era causar una importante baja en el otro sector de esos despreciables esclavos.

Sabía del ascenso de un nuevo Prime, un mecha guiado por los ideales que él tanto detestaba, también tenía que hacer de alguna manera que los ejecutores lo tomarán como su siguiente víctima…

¿La pregunta era cómo?, ya había hecho uso de la mechatrix, sabía que no había ninguna otra criatura en el universo que pudiera utilizar para manipular por ese medio a los ejecutores… tenía que encontrar una nueva forma de herirles el orgullo y obligarlos a eliminar a aquel que el esclavista deseaba dejara de causarle problemas…

Una vez más su maquiavélica mente tuvo una solución, el nuevo Prime caería, y caería tan bajo como tan altos eran sus valores…

……………………………………

Thánatos y Khrónos observaban como Khaos se divertía con esos mechas.

Desde el inicio de los tiempos Khaos era el encargado de sembrar la destrucción alrededor de la víctima condenada a entregar la chispa, era el más impulsivo, esa voz fría no mostraba las emociones que sentía, pero solo ver el brillo en su visor, los otros dos ejecutores sabían que estaba disfrutando ver la confusión y el miedo en los ópticos de los miserables que se topaban en su camino…

Khaos sólo era el preludio de la destrucción que los otros dos ejecutores podían causar, ya lo habían hecho en Cybertron cuando tomaron el papel de verdugos en ese planeta de nadie, ahora lo harían en este nuevo planeta donde habían despertado después de tanto…

Solamente tenían que eliminar a aquellos que habían escapado antes, no sería difícil ahora solo eran esos dos mechas… no tenían la ayuda que en la batalla anterior había movido la balanza a favor de los esclavos…

……………………………………

Una nueva carga de explosivos destruyo la roca donde se habían protegido ambos mechas, Optimus tuvo que moverse rápido sino quería ser aplastado por los fragmentos de piedra. Megatron se puso de pie.

De entre la cortina de humo pudieron ver el característico visor de Khaos, el visor azul… y tan rápido como se hizo presente desapareció.

Esta jugando con nosotros- rugió Megatron.

Optimus iba a protestar cuando sin tiempo para reaccionar, pudo sentir la boca de un arma en el costado.

La detonación no se hizo esperar, Megatron apenas y tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando de la misma forma fue tomado por sorpresa, ahora ambos mechas habían caído con daño de consideración.

El vocalizador de Khaos que solamente dejaba escuchar una voz fría, en ese momento soltó una carcajada, el ejecutor se sabía con ventaja en ese momento… su carcajada era como escuchar el hielo eterno desquebrajarse, con esa particular sinfonía que provoca al caer…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

VI

VI

Khaos- dijo la voz suave de Thánatos- deja de jugar con ellos.

Solamente estaba tratando de que se dejaran de tonterías- dijo Khaos.

Optimus y Megatron se pusieron de pie.

Es momento de encargarnos de esto, Megatron- dijo Optimus llevándose una mano a la zona afectada- ya no podemos perder más tiempo.

Sí así lo pones Prime- contestó el mecha plateado también sintiendo punzadas de dolor en la estructura.

………………………………………………….

Cybertron milenios atrás.

El esclavista se las había arreglado para que los tres ejecutores ahora odiaran a su siguiente blanco, el nuevo Prime no compartía en lo absoluto los ideales de los cinco jueces y por lo tanto todos los que estuvieran bajo su mando perecerían.

Los tres ejecutores veían amenazada su existencia, Khrónos revisó su reloj, el tiempo del nuevo Prime había llegado.

Ahora él y el gladiador pagarían, los Atreides estaban listos para enfrentarles y eliminarles…

…………………………………………………..

Pues aquí no hay nada- se quejo el gemelo rojo.

Tenemos que encontrar una forma de saber donde se encuentran- razonaba Perceptor.

Si claro, como si diciendo ¡llévanos con ellos los encontráramos!- se quejó Sunny.

No es mala idea- dijo Perceptor desconcertando a los gemelos- estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado, vamos tenemos que regresar al Arca.

……………………………………………………….

Cybertron época esclavista…

Optimus Prime, el nuevo Prime estaba convencido de que la inminente aparición de un nuevo grupo armado ocasionaría más estragos al planeta, se preguntaba si Cybertron podría soportarlo…

Necesitaba un poco de espacio para decidir sus acciones como el nuevo Prime, salió de su oficina para caminar un poco por esas calles, necesitaba despejar el procesador.

Por su parte Megatron también estaba algo cansado, la arena en el Coliseo había absorbido su tiempo y el armar a su ejército también lo habían agotado un poco, necesitaba algo de espacio.

El esclavista fue alertado de los movimientos de esos dos blancos que en bandeja de plata había preparado para los Atreides, éstos habían caído como recién creados en su trampa… ¡vaya que era bueno planeando sus intrigas!

Gamma sabía que algo muy malo iba a pasar debido a los planes de su hermano, era momento de decidirse a hacer algo, era momento de decidir a quien le tenía más miedo ¿a su hermano o a los cinco jueces?

Dando un suspiro decidió, le temía más a los cinco jueces, tenía que evitar que los Atreides continuarán ejecutando chispas de los esclavos en Cybertron.

Gamma llegó a una habitación de su taller particular donde guardaba sus proyectos, un lugar que su hermano no conocía sino de otra manera también se los habría quitado como ya lo había hecho antes para modificarlos o torturarlos a voluntad…

Ahí estaba, era un mecha sin terminar, su estructura aun no tenía los colores que adornarían sus cromas, solamente era metal en bruto y en ciertas coyunturas podían verse los circuitos, Gamma estaba muy complacido con este nuevo mecha, no sería un esclavo, sería el miembro más importante de su guardia personal, aun no decidía si habría más pero de momento este enorme mecha sería su primera creación para salvaguardar su seguridad en el futuro.

Si que era enorme. Gamma tecleo una serie de comandos en una consola, el mecha movió una mano.

……………………………….

Bien Megatron, ahora- dijo Optimus.

Megatron se transformó en pistola, Optimus la tomó entre sus manos.

Tenemos que encontrar algo que no vaya con este lugar, algo que funcione de escondite para Khaos- dijo Optimus.

Despierta Prime- dijo la pistola- no hay dónde pueda esconderse, por eso eligieron este lugar…

Cierto, ninguna de esas rocas por más grandes que fueran podría servir para esconder la presencia de un mecha, y menos uno que estuviera atacando como lo estaba haciendo Khaos.

¡Eso es!- gritó Optimus disparando contra los espacios dejados entre las rocas blancas.

¡Prime, no malgastes parque!- gruñó Megatron.

Silencio,- dijo Optimus- no esta usando las piedras para esconderse, esta utilizando los espacios para crear una ilusión… es como lo que hizo esa vez en el Coliseo.

Megatron se burló como solo el podía hacerlo.

Esos idiotas, continúan atacando de la misma manera- dijo la pistola.

Optimus disparo contra el espacio más amplio que encontró entre esas rocas…

Fue como si se quebrara un cristal, al momento una figura de color negro tan imponente que los más valientes retrocedían unos pasos se dejo ver, con el visor de color azul protegiendo sus ópticos, con las marcas que solo la existencia de un Atriede podría provocar…

Ya era hora, esclavos- dijo el Atreide apuntando con lo que parecía una ballesta.

Megatron se transformó de nuevo.

Tenemos que detenerle, antes de que Khrónos y Thánatos consideren que es su momento de pelear- dijo el gladiador.

El Atreide, Optimus y Megatron se lanzaron al momento para detenerse, sabían que Khaos era un amo de la trampa y la estratagema… tendrían que recurrir a toda su astucia para detenerle, y en el mejor de los casos eliminarle…

……………………………………………….

Cybertron épocas pasadas.

Optimus caminaba solo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos en pro de los demás no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo hasta que fue más que obvio que alguien seguía sus pasos…

Megatron había vagabundeado por las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad, realmente estaba buscando algo que lo distrajera, pero el reto que ofrecían los mechas con los que se topaban era decepcionante para un gladiador de su altura.

Finalmente sin darse cuenta termino regresando al Coliseo, no era natural, era como sin darse cuenta lo hubieran guiado hasta ese lugar, obligándolo a regresar. En ese momento el lugar estaba vacío, no habría peleas hasta dentro de varios ciclos.

El gladiador se puso alerta.

Optimus llegó al Coliseo, no era un lugar que frecuentaba, sabía del espectáculo que se ofrecía la arena, y estaba en contra, pero en esos momentos de miseria esa era la única diversión a la que muchos mechas podían acceder.

Sintió como lo observaban, sabía que lo estaban vigilando; ahora se daba cuenta, no tenía otra opción más que continuar con el juego de quien lo estaba siguiendo… terminó por entrar al Coliseo.

Afuera la gigantesca estatua de una mechatrix llorosa fue la única que observo la escena. Tres sombras entrando por diferentes accesos al Coliseo, y un mecha sin cromas sobre su cabeza esperando el momento de actuar…

……………………………………………………

Khaos se lanzo con la ballesta lanzando una serie de discos que explotaron muy cerca de Optimus y Megatron, ambos mechas los evitaron muy fácilmente, sabían que ese solo era el preludio que ese Atreide les tenía preparado… y no se habían equivocado.

De un salto Khaos se colocó entre ambo líderes, tomandolos por los hombros haciéndolos caer de espaldas, de un salto más el Atreide logró posicionarse sobre una de esas rocas de color blanco, antes de que Optimus o Megatron se pudieran poner en pie otra vez el Atreide lanzo una serie de dagas muy cerca de ellos, éstas lanzaron una descarga eléctrica, la sensación fue desagradable y ligeras oleadas de dolor recorrieron las estructuras de los oponentes más fuertes que la Tierra o Cybertron nunca antes había visto.

De un salto más Khaos terminó cayendo de espaldas a ambos mechas, sacando una pistola volvió a disparar contra ellos, pero ahora fue Megatron el que gano el disparo haciendo que el Atreide soltara su arma, Optimus tomó vuelo y terminó por derribar a su oponente, Megatron sin perdida de tiempo aplasto la ballesta de Khaos, en está comenzó a correr un contador de una forma muy veloz, ambos mechas se movieron del lugar al momento lo mismo que el Atreide, la ballesta exploto lanzando fragmentos de metal con una extraña sustancia gelatinosa.

Optimus y Megatron lo evitaron lo mejor que pudieron ya que los fragmentos que caían en las rocas o en la tierra hacían una vez más explosión debido a la cosa gelatinosa.

Khaos se puso de pie en una roca blanca cuando la cortina de humo provocada por las explosiones se disipo. El Atreide una vez más estaba listo para continuar.

……………………………………………………….

Desde un lugar protegido Thánatos y Khrónos veían la pelea de su compañero de armas.

Se esta confiando demasiado- dijo Thánatos.

Nuestro tiempo de pelear llegará muy pronto- dijo Khrónos.

Esperemos un poco más, tal vez Khaos se encargue completamente de ellos, aunque eso- dijo el Atreide- sería una pena, ya que no podrían sentir el filo de mi guadaña.

Khrónos revisó una vez más su reloj.

…………………………………………………………

Khaos sabía que el golpe final debía ser dado por Thánatos, y que eso pasaría en el momento que Khrónos indicara, él lo aceptaba; pero, mientras eso sucedía él podría continuar su juego, disfrutando su venganza… y ahora esos dos no tenían el apoyo recibido la ocasión anterior.

El Atreide se sonrió.

Estoy listo para pelear en serio- dijo el Atreide con esa voz fría que no dejaba ver su verdadero sentir- he terminado mi entrenamiento…

Optimus y Megatron no iban a soportar la osadía de ese ejecutor por más tiempo, era momento de encargarse de él antes de que los otros dos Atreides aparecieran…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Cybertron nueve millones de años atrás.

El Coliseo, ¿cuántas chispas se habrán extinto ahí? Nunca nadie lo sabría.

Optimus caminaba por esos corredores, pudo escuchar como se cerraban ciertos accesos, le estaban restringiendo el paso… ahora tendría que salir de ahí el solo como pudiera…

Megatron se movía con seguridad en ese lugar que también conocía, no tenía miedo de lo que se encontrará pero podía sentir como lo estaban guiando a donde quien sea que fuera que lo observaba quería…

El mecha sin cromas observaba todo, su programación era solo intervenir cuando las cosas se complicarán, eso había dicho Gamma, sus protocolos lógicos decían que obedeciera, su chispa mandaba comandos diferentes… disfrutar esta cacería…

………………………………………………..

Khaos había perdido su ballesta, era su arma preferida pero no la única, sonriendo como solo ese Atreide podía hacerlo dejo ver una especie de contador que tenía en su muñequera.

Optimus y Megatron encendieron al máximo los ópticos, tenían que encontrar con que cubrirse ya que…

Demasiado tarde, el clac de ese extraño aparato se dejo escuchar. Frente a ellos apareció una vez más ese tipo de portal de color negro, pero contrario a los anteriores esta ocasión esa cosa no tenía intención de transportarlos a algún lugar por las buenas, en ese momento esa cosa comenzó a jalar todo lo que tuviera de frente como si se tratara de un agujero negro en miniatura.

¡Rayos!- dijo Megatron elevando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre el ulular del viento que esa cosa provoco- ¡ahora tendremos que cerrarlo!

La pregunta es ¿con qué?- contestó Optimus alzando a su vez la voz.

………………………………………………

¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando, Perceptor?- preguntó Sides sentado sobre una consola junto a Perceptor.

Uno de esos Atreides puede crear portales de alcance medio- explico el microscopio- si triangulamos posiciones tomando en cuenta donde ha sufrido cambios electromagnéticos en las últimas horas terrestres este planeta, podremos encontrarlo.

Pues no entendí- dijo el gemelo rojo- pero, si, creo que puede funcionar…

………………………………………………..

Cybertron, épocas remotas.

Finalmente habían sido llevados a donde las sombras deseaban, la arena del Coliseo, manchada de energon, un espectáculo de más desagradable, una visión terriblemente despreciable.

Optimus estaba de pie ahí, donde cientos, tal vez miles terminaban de una forma tan miserable… Levantó la vista, el sonido de unos pasos lo hizo ponerse en alerta, frente a él había llegado un gladiador… Megatron.

Tú no eres quien me estaba siguiendo- dijo Prime.

Tampoco tú a mi- contestó Megatron sin paciencia- alguien más tenía interés en que termináramos en este lugar…

Prime, gladiador… el tiempo de entregar la chispa ha llegado- dijeron a coro tres voces, una tranquila, otra fría y una suave…

…………………………………………………..

La corriente de aire producida por ese agujero era cada vez mayor, las rocas blancas comenzaban a separarse de la tierra.

Optimus y Megatron afianzaban lo mejor que podían los pies para no ser jalados por esa cosa, tenían que evitar de alguna manera que continuara abierta.

Optimus apuntó con el rifle, la presión del aire era tal que parecía se lo arrancaría de las manos…

Megatron entendió al momento lo que Prime intentaba hacer, de la misma manera apunto con el cañon de su brazo…

Khaos estaba tan concentrado en mantener el portal que descuido el factor del trabajo en equipo…

¡Ahora!- gritó Optimus.

Ambos mechas saltaron a los lados de ese extraño portal sin importarles que la atracción de esa cosa trato de jalarlos sin piedad.

Khaos no pudo menos que dejar ver como brillaba al máximo el visor debido a la sorpresa, Optimus y Megatron dispararon al mismo tiempo, el disparo del rifle del autobot dio en la muñequera del Atreide, no destruyéndola pero si cerrando el portal. El cañon del líder decepticon dio en el pecho del ejecutor.

Khaos fue derribado cayendo de espalda…

…………………………………………………..

Khrónos- dijo la voz de Thánatos.

Es tiempo- dijo el Atreide revisando su reloj- Khaos está a punto de caer, es mi turno…

………………………………………………….

Khaos estaba tratando de incorporarse, cuando Megatron puso su pie sobre el pecho manchado de energon del Atreide.

Fallaste idiota- dijo Megatron con toda su rabia.

Optimus trato de detenerlo, pero Megatron ya había disparado en la cabeza del Atreide…

…………………………………………………..

Cybertron, Coliseo; época esclavista.

¿Quién será el primero?- preguntaron las tres voces al mismo tiempo.

Que sea el Prime- dijo Megatron cruzándose de brazos.

Así sea- contestaron los tres ejecutores.

Al momento comenzaron unas series de cargas a explotar muy cerca de donde estaba Optimus; el líder autobot no había tenido tiempo de opinar al respecto cuando ya estaba cubriéndose para salvar la chispa.

Megatron pensó que si acababan primero con el otro mecha él podría mientras encontrar la forma de salir de ese apuro, gran error.

Las cargas una vez que acorralaron a Prime enfocaron su atención en el gladiador, Megatron grito toda clase de improperios contra el que había tenido la osadía de atacarle, finalmente mientras intentaba parapetarse en algún lado, termino quedando muy cerca de donde estaba el Prime.

No había nadie en ese lugar que sus sistemas detectaran como el culpable.

Es como pelear con fantasmas- dijo Megatron apuntando su arma sin identificar un blanco.

Tienen que estar por alguna parte, pero ¿dónde?- se preguntaba Optimus.

El mecha sin cromas observaba todo desde una de las gradas, ¿sería momento de actuar?, ¿tendría que esperar más?

Esos dos mechas tenían problemas, él no estaba ahí por amor al prójimo, estaba ahí por órdenes y por el amor a la cacería, ese naciente amor que marcaría toda su existencia… Se sonrió, la primera mueca de orgullo que mostraba heredada de la raza que lo había creado… era el momento de actuar, al menos de ayudar un poco…

…………………………………………………

Megatron pareció complacido al darse cuenta de que ese Atreide ya no representaba ningún peligro para ellos.

Optimus también pareció darse unos minutos de descanso.

Sabían que no podían cantar victoria aún, faltaba Khrónos yThánatos, y esos dos no se detendrían hasta exterminarlos. Tenían que encontrar la forma de aprovechar esta leve ventaja que habían ganado…

…………………………………………………

Cybertron, épocas pasadas…

Tenían problemas para repeler los ataques de ese enemigo invisible, habían logrado acordar una alianza temporal para protegerse mutuamente las chispas.

Ahora solo tenían que encontrar donde se escondía su enemigo porque era claro que tenía que encontrarse en alguna parte.

En ese momento sucedió.

Tan rápido como una sombra, sin darles oportunidad de verlo claramente, el mecha que observara todo desde las gradas apareció frente a ellos para lanzarse en una barrida contra el espacio creado por la entrada de uno de los accesos.

Sólo hacerlo, en el acceso se escuchó como si se quebrará un cristal, el mecha desconocido desapareció una vez más…

Ahora en su lugar se encontraba un mecha de color negro con un visor azul, éste al verse descubierto acudió a una ballesta con la que comenzó a disparar sin consideración a ambos mechas…

Optimus y Megatron una vez más tuvieron que trabajar en equipo hasta que lograron derribarlo gracias a los ataques de Megatron.

Cuando el Atreide estaba a punto de levantarse, el imponente mecha sin cromas lo levanto con una mano, mostrando la misma sonrisa de superioridad, al momento el Atreide y el mecha desconocido habían desaparecido.

Optimus y Megatron se relajaron un poco, sólo para ser recibidos por el azote de un látigo…

……………………………………………………..

La estructura de Khaos continuaba en tierra cubierta por su propio energon, al momento el silbido de un látigo rompió el silencio.

Khrónos había llegado…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Cybertron milenios atrás…

El latigazo levanto una ligera capa de polvo y podredumbre en la arena, Optimus y Megatron sabían que había otro de esos fantasmas esperando su momento de atacar.

Prime, gladiador- dijo una voz demasiado tranquila- su tiempo ha llegado…

Ambos mechas estaban listos para enfrentarlo…

………………………………………

Contrario a Khaos, Khrónos siempre se permitía ser observado; tan semejante y tan distinto al otro Atreide.

Blandió su látigo una vez más como probando su alcance, una vez contento con el resultado lo enrollo dejándolo sujeto a su cinturón. De su muñequera izquierda un reloj holográfico apareció, si comparamos ese dispositivo con uno humano sería como un reloj de arena; pero en vez de pequeños granos de arena caían extraños símbolos cybertronianos y otros más utilizados en Quintessia.

Khrónos lo interpretó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en la faz.

Su tiempo ha llegado- dijo pasando junto a la estructura del Atreide caído.

Optimus y Megatron sabían que tendrían que tener cuidado con el látigo…

…………………………………………

Mientras Khaos disfrutaba el juego y la venganza, Khrónos era un tanto diferente, él prefería tomar sus tiempos causando dolor, un dolor que alcanzara el éxtasis de la agonía… Pero sin llegar al golpe final privilegio de Thánatos.

Khrónos, él que nunca demostró piedad por nadie, ni por la hermosa Tychê cuando está pedía que ya no la azotara… ni por la otra extraña femme que Kappa había creado, la que era medio orgánica… por nadie, no importaba si era un esclavista, un gladiador, una femme o un sparkling, es más… él había torturado al resto de los otros Atreides antes de que Thánatos les exterminara…

Ahora el señor del tiempo estaba listo para frenar el avance de esos dos mechas y hacerles pagar el ultraje sentido al ser derrotados por ellos tan fácilmente hacia milenios…

…………………………………………..

Cybertron, Coliseo; épocas pasadas…

De un salto evitaron que ese látigo les marcara, el mecha que estaba frente a ellos entre golpe y golpe consultaba su reloj.

De pronto lo cerró, sujetó su látigo entre sus manos tenzándolo. Al momento el látigo dejo ver siete colas de energon.

Con magistral destreza sujeto una columna soltándola al momento, después otra de tal forma que eran las que estaban detrás de los mechas.

El estruendo que hicieron al caer fue terrible, Optimus y Megatron se movieron lo más rápido que podían para evitar los fragmentos de metal.

El látigo los había cortado como si hubieran sido lo más suave del Universo.

Megatron fue el primero en salir de esa conmoción sólo para ser recibido por un latigazo de ese ejecutor, el escozor en el pecho era más que doloroso, esa cosa parecía estaba bañada en algo peor que ácido ya que los cromas del gladiador parecieron oxidarse un poco…

Optimus no había logrado salir, estaba atrapado entre esas vigas, tenía una mano lastimada; por más que intentaba liberarse sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, y para empeorar las cosas el sonido del látigo se dejo escuchar una vez más sobre él, el golpe se dejo sentir marcando su careta. El mismo dolor que sintió Megatron el nuevo Prime lo sentía en la cara…

……………………………………….

El látigo, mientras estuvieran fuera del alcance del látigo podrían hacer algo, era una suerte que ahora las pocas rocas blancas que habían quedado al ataque de Khaos no le fueran de ninguna utilidad a Khrónos.

El Atreide no espero para dar su ataque, utilizando el látigo hizo que los dos mechas le apuntaran con sus armas, de un movimiento de su muñeca el látigo se proyecto contra ellos, no con la intención de marcarlos como en ese último encuentro, no con la intención de quitarles sus armas, sino que…

Cuidado- gritó Optimus.

Pero Megatron no pudo moverse tan rápido como hubiera deseado, el látigo le atrapo por un pie.

Khrónos se sonrió jalando al coloso de plata hacia donde se encontraba, Megatron intentaba liberarse pero no lo lograba, por el látigo corría esa cosa que quemaba, el líder decepticon apunto con su cañon a la cabeza de Khrónos.

¡No Megatron!- gritó Optimus tratando de que Megatron evitara disparar.

Demasiado tarde, el disparo de Megatron se dejo escuchar, pero cosa extraña, el disparo no dio en la cabeza del Atreide sino que fue regresado contra Megatron impactándole en un hombro.

Como en Cybertron- musitó Optimus.

Megatron por el momentáneo dolor dejo de forcejear quedando a los pies del Atreide quien consultó de nuevo su reloj…

………………………………………………..

Coliseo cybertroniano, épocas de antaño.

Optimus sólo pudo levantar la cara con la careta marcada para ver como el Atreide estaba de pie sobre una de esas vigas con el látigo de siete colas listo para lanzarse contra él.

El golpe no hizo esperar, Optimus fue sacado por ese látigo de entre los escombros, el Atreide lo tenía sujeto por el cuello, instintivamente el Prime se llevo las manos al cuello para liberarse, ahora sentía como la cosa que cubría el látigo hacia que las manos le ardieran, como ese ácido hacia estragos en su estructura.

Khrónos imprimió más fuerza al látigo cerrándose con descomunal fuerza alrededor del cuello de Optimus, el Prime sentía como sus sistemas comenzaban a mostrar alertas, daños de consideración se hacían presentes, no podía terminar ahí, no podía y sin embargo ese látigo con la cosa que lo recubría estaban provocando un daño que si continuaba sería irreparable…

………………………………………………….

Optimus apunto con su rifle contra Khrónos, ese Atreide tenía que centrar su atención en él, era la única forma en que Megatron podría escapar.

El disparo una vez más no hizo blanco, era como si Khrónos estuviera protegido por un campo de fuerza o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que repeliera los disparos de sus oponentes.

El Atreide levanto la vista, su visor de color rojo no denotaba ningún brillo extraño que reflejara su confusión, su sorpresa o cualquier otra señal que pudiera servirles a los mechas para saber que pensaba ese Atreide.

Megatron continuaba tratando de liberarse del látigo, de pronto tuvo una idea, una idea suicida y de por si desesperada.

Optimus lo entendió por la forma de sonreír de su némesis.

¡No Megatron, no lo hagas!- gritó Optimus mientras disparaba contra Khrónos.

Khrónos no dejaba de hacer que el agarre del látigo fuera terrible, Megatron sentía que esa cosa terminaría amputándole un pie…

El disparo del cañon de Megatron rompió el leve silencio que siguió al grito de Optimus…

Khrónos de tener tan tensado el látigo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Optimus tuvo oportunidad de acercarse y jalar a Megatron.

El líder decepticon se había disparado al pie, rompiendo el agarre del látigo pero lastimando su extremidad de consideración…

El energon corría por su pie manchando la tierra pero al menos la sensación de corte por parte del látigo había terminado.

Khrónos miro con desagrado su látigo, ahora ya no le sería de utilidad.

Optimus se puso de pie frente a Megatron como escudo para el inminente ataque del Atreide.

Khrónos una vez más consultó su reloj, cuando lo guardo levanto la mirada hacia esos dos mechas.

El Prime sería quien le haría frente, esta ocasión lo haría sufrir, como ya estaba sufriendo el gladiador.

Khrónos musito algo en una lengua que no era cybertroniano, sino la lengua de los esclavistas, el látigo fue cambiado por una especie de báculo.

Optimus no pudo menos que afianzar bien los pies en la tierra, sabía lo que venía.

Megatron veía todo por un lado, sabía que Khrónos preparaba su ataque principal, Prime tenía que demostrar si seguía siendo tan bueno después de tanto tiempo o caer en el intento, además ahora no contaban con ninguna ayuda extra, estaban solos…

Khrónos observaba al gladiador caído y al Prime de pie frente a él, ahora entendía porque Khaos había caído, además de que se había confiado, ahora existía un factor a favor de esas dos chispas que se negaban a ser ejecutadas, ahora trabajaban en equipo en una sutil alianza, ahora eran dignos de tomar en consideración.

El Atreide no podría bajar la guardia, sabía que Khaos ya había mermado algo sus fuerzas, que ahora Khrónos era el que debía hacerles saber que su tiempo había llegado sin importar cuanto se defendieran, cuanto intentaran evitarlo… todo para que Thánatos diera el golpe final.

Su tiempo ha llegado esclavos- dijo Khrónos- no podrán evitarlo. ¡Ahora no escaparan!

Era desconcertante el que su enemigo fuera tan letal, lanzara una amenaza de esa magnitud con una voz tan tranquila y con un rostro enfundado con ese visor tan inexpresivo.

Era momento de actuar, Optimus no permitiría que ni él ni Megatron cayeran, esta ocasión no dudaría en dar el último golpe a ese Atreide… ese había sido su error en Cybertron, ahora no lo repetiría…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Cybertron Coliseo en época esclavista.

El mecha sin cromas una vez más había aparecido ya sin el primer Atreide, nada más llegar vio como esos dos mechas continuaban teniendo problemas con ese ejecutor.

Optimus luchaba lo mejor que podía para no caer en éxtasis por el dolor, sabía que tenía que mantenerse en línea pero parecía imposible.

Megatron, ese gladiador no pensaba ayudarle, ya había terminado su momentánea alianza…

El mecha sin cromas lanzo una especie de bomba de humo justo donde el ejecutor tenía al Prime sujeto con el látigo, esa distracción fue suficiente para que dejara caer a Optimus; Megatron aprovecho esta misma distracción para lanzarse contra el Atreide cayéndole encima haciendo que Khrónos cayera de espaldas…

………………………………….

Optimus disparo contra Khrónos con el mismo resultado que el obtenido por Megatron, el disparo de su rifle se regreso contra el líder autobot.

Prime se llevo una mano al hombro.

Khrónos apretó un pequeño botón que había en el dispositivo del reloj, los ópticos de Optimus brillaron al máximo, no podía moverse, se había quedado como congelado en la misma posición, sujetando su rifle.

El reloj comenzó a dejar caer más símbolos tanto cybertronianos como esclavistas.

Megatron solo podía observar como Prime había sido tan tonto como para no haberlo derrotado.

……………………………………..

Coliseo milenios atrás.

Ahora Optimus estaba libre, le dolía el cuello y la mano pero al menos ya no tenía el agarre del látigo, Megatron estaba sobre el Atreide, Optimus podía disparar contra ese ejecutor, pero no se atrevió; era demasiado peligroso, podía eliminar a Megatron… desperdició la oportunidad.

El mechas sin cromas observó como la oportunidad que les había dado era desaprovechada, ahora los haría esperar para hacer el siguiente movimiento de su parte…

…………………………………….

Optimus sabía que había cometido un error y que ahora ese reloj no se detendría hasta que mermara sus fuerzas, su objetivo prácticamente era extinguir su chispa, como en épocas pasadas no lo dejaría libre hasta que estuviera a punto de extinguirse su chispa…

…………………………………….

Cybertron época esclavista.

El Atreide aprovecho para sujetar el brazo de Megatron con su mano, el gladiador gruño de dolor, ese ejecutor tenía la misma sustancia corrosiva en las manos lo mismo que en el látigo…

Optimus disparo, pero una vez más el tiro de su rifle dio de lleno en él, el Atreide sujetándose con el látigo de una viga se colocó en una posición más elevada.

Una vez más el gladiador y el Prime estaban lado a lado, no podían abandonar esa momentánea alianza o perderían las chispas.

En ese momento Khrónos apretó un botón en su dispositivo de reloj, en ese momento ambos mechas quedaron estáticos en sus respectivas posiciones.

El mecha sin cromas, se sonrió, que sufrieran un poco más, solo un poco antes de que les ayudara.

…………………………………..

Optimus peleaba por poder moverse, por poder liberarse y nada, no lograba salir de ese estado de congelación; en ese momento lo entendió, era peligroso, era una idea suicida.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

…………………………………….

El reloj de Khrónos comenzó a correr mucho más rápido, los símbolos comenzaron a mostrar un color verde mucho más encendido. El mismo Atreide pareció analizar con más detenimiento su reloj, en ese momento los símbolos corrieron a una velocidad sorprendente, el último símbolo cayo a la base, el reloj quedo vacío.

……………………………………

Megatron no podía creerlo ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¡No era posible!

El líder decepticon se puso de pie sobre el pie lastimado, el dolor era terrible pero en ese momento no importó… Optimus estaba en esa misma posición pero ahora sus colores estaban demasiado opacos… prácticamente grises ¿Qué rayos había hecho Prime?

……………………………………..

Cuando el reloj quedó vació Khrónos apretó el mismo botón.

La estructura de Optimus cayó con un sonido seco, no había soltado su rifle, pero su condición era terrible, los colores prácticamente le habían abandonado, sus ópticos estaban apagados.

Thánatos- se comunicó por un canal el Atreide- he terminado con la chispa del Prime… lamento que te quedaras sin tu trofeo.

No hubo contestación.

Megatron no podía creer que Prime cobardemente hubiera preferido esa salida antes de continuar peleando…

………………………………………

Coliseo épocas remotas.

Estaban los dos ahí congelados; no había forma de que se pudieran liberar, sabían que esa cosa mermaba rápidamente sus fuerzas, que tenían que salir de ahí pero por más que lo intentaban no lo lograban, estaban perdidos.

En ese momento la misma sombra se abalanzo contra Khrónos, el Atreide forcejeaba con el mecha sin cromas, éste de una patada lanzo al ejecutor contra una de las columnas del Coliseo, al momento del choque Khrónos solo pudo ver como esa sombra apretaba el botón de su dispositivo haciendo que el Atreide liberara en contra de su voluntad a los dos mechas que cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Una vez más el mecha sin cromas y el Atreide desaparecieron…

Optimus y Megatron sólo podían dar gracias cada uno a su forma por la ayuda recibida…

…………………………………………..

No, no era posible, el Atreide se agacho junto a la estructura de Prime consultando su reloj, como lo sospechaba, ninguna reacción del dispositivo, la chispa se había extinto, había terminado su tiempo.

Ahora solo faltaba encargarse del gladiador, y tomando en cuenta que se había disparado el mismo en el propio pie no representaría ningún problema para alguien tan capaz como Khrónos, ja, y pensar que por un momento su procesador le dijo que tuviera cuidado con esos dos peleando en equipo.

Tu momento ha llegado gladiador- dijo Khrónos con esa voz tan tranquila- el Prime te ha abandonado- pateo la estructura de Optimus

Megatron cargo una vez más su cañón, si iba a caer, caería peleando.

Khrónos dio unos pasos hacia atrás, era una ridiculez lo que pensaba hacer ese gladiador, cualquier disparo que intentara solamente rebotaría en su contra, no le importaba, para ese Atreide entre más dolor sintieran las víctimas mejor para él.

…………………………………………….

Khrónos ya estaba listo para el ataque que viniera por parte de Megatron, es más estaba ansioso por recibirlo, tal vez esta ocasión sería él y no Thánatos quien se encargara de las víctimas…

Su reloj emitió una ligera señal de alarma, Khrónos hizo que el holograma del reloj se proyectara una vez más, los símbolos estaban corriendo pero en sentido contrario a la misma velocidad sorprendente de unos minutos antes

¿Qué rayos…?- pensó el Atreide mientras descuidaba a Megatron centrando su atención en su reloj.

-¡Ahora!

El Atreide no podía creer que hubiera caído en un truco como ese.

……………………………………………….

En el momento en que el Atreide retrocedió, los colores de Optimus comenzaron a regresar, cuando el reloj emitió la señal de alarma y comenzó a llenarse de nuevo el líder autobot encendió de golpe los ópticos.

Se incorporó de un salto quedando sentado sobre la tierra.

¡Ahora!- gritó Prime a Megatron.

Ambas armas cargadas al máximo, el rifle autobot y el cañón decepticon en alianza contra el Atreide, Khrónos solo pudo estirar su mano para intentar que el campo de fuerza que lo protegía de los ataques de esos dos mechas pudiera seguirle siendo útil una vez más.

No fue suficiente, semejante carga fue demasiado para esa protección, el brazo del Atreide quedo prácticamente fundido mientras el sonido del tiro era acompañado del grito de dolor, desesperación y frustración del ejecutor…

……………………………………………..

Optimus dejo caer de momento su rifle después de hacer el disparo, había hecho algo estúpido pero al menos había funcionado, provocar un éxtasis tan fuerte de haber fallado realmente lo hubiera sumido en el fuera de línea definitivo.

Una suerte tener la protección de la matriz o no hubiera funcionado.

Megatron también se dejo caer de momento, el dolor del pie lo estaba matando pero al menos ya habían provocado daño más que severo en ese Atreide…

………………………………………..

Khrónos se llevo la mano que tenía la muñequera con reloj al brazo fundido, los sistemas indicaban daño irreparable, también él había fallado, primero Khaos, ahora él, solamente faltaba…

Hermano- dijo una voz suave a espaldas de Khrónos.

El Atreide se giro.

Thánatos, tan tenebroso e imponente estaba de pie en ese mismo campo, Megatron y Optimus sabían que el peor de esos Atreides había llegado.

Hermano- dijo con su voz suave extendiendo su mano hacia Khrónos- estás herido, permíteme ayudarte…

Khrónos aceptó la mano que se le ofrecía.

Entre los dos acabaremos con esos dos mechas- dijo Khrónos con su tranquila voz a pesar del dolor- su tiempo ha terminado…

No hermano- dijo Thánatos una vez que Khrónos estuvo de pie- tu tiempo, es el que ya terminó.

De un movimiento tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta como lo había hecho, la guadaña de Thánatos atravesó a Khrónos sin que este pudiera evitarlo.

Tra…trai…dor- dijo la voz de la agonía en el vocalizador de Khrónos.

El Atreide cayó gris a los pies de Thánatos.

Soy un Atreide- dijo Thánatos con su voz suave- ¿de que te sorprendes?

Ahora dos Atreides habían caído, Khaos y Khrónos ya no eran amenazas… ahora Optimus y Megatron en esas condiciones deberían enfrentar a Thánatos y derrotarles… sino deseaban entregar la chispa a ese Atreide…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

X

Thánatos se agachó a la altura del Atreide caído, Optimus y Megatron aun no se ponían en pie, solo podían observar que hacia ese ejecutor mientras su sistemas se reajustaban. El último Atreide tomó por la muñeca a Khrónos quitándole su muñequera de reloj, una vez hecho la ajusto su propia estructura.

El Atreide levanto la vista, les estaba dando tiempo al Prime y al gladiador para que le ofrecieran una buena pelea, claro dentro de lo que sus dañadas estructuras les permitieran, acto seguido se acerco a donde estaba la estructura de Khaos y repitiendo las mismas acciones terminó teniendo en su otra muñeca el dispositivo con el que el primer Atreide provocaba esos extraños vórtices.

……………………………….

Coliseo épocas pasadas.

Ambos mechas apenas habían tenido la leve oportunidad de tomarse un momento de descanso en esa especie de cacería cuando el sonido de una hoja afilada cortando el silencio de la arena los hizo darse cuenta que todavía faltaba la peor parte.

Optimus y Megatron saltaron a diferentes lados para no ofrecer ser presas fáciles.

Frente a ellos apareció el peor de esos tres fantasmas, de esos tres ejecutores, la última visión que tenían los mechas condenados a entregar la chispa a Unicron… Thánatos estaba presente blandiendo la guadaña sobre su cabeza con tal maestría, con tal precisión en su muñeca que esa afilada hoja parecía ser una extensión más de su estructura.

………………………………….

Una vez que Thánatos tuvo ambos dispositivos en sus muñequeras se miro complacido, una vez más la guadaña se dejo ver, tan afilada la hoja como ambos colosos la recordaban.

No seré misericordioso- dijo con su suave voz- no les otorgare las oportunidades que mis hermanos les han dado.

Optimus y Megatron estaban listos para hacerle frente, ahora ambos de pie sabían que no podrían encerrarle de nuevo; pero, al menos podrían defenderse.

Sus chispas son mías- dijo con esa suave voz, listo para el ataque…

…………………………………….

¿Ya?, ¿Ya?, ¿Ya?- preguntaba Sides.

Por favor, deja de estar articulando esos vocablos indefinidos que solo aturden mis audios, no es momento para que me distraigas de mis intentos de triangular la posición del antiguo portal- dijo Perceptor.

Eso es un deja de molestarlo- dijo Sunny callando a su gemelo- prefiero cuando explica todo fácilmente, no cuando habla como si todos fuéramos genios.

Listo- dijo de pronto el microscopio- es aquí- dijo señalando un mapa- dónde con una probabilidad de –la cara de los gemelos callaron al microscopio- por eso digo que vayamos.

……………………………………….

La guadaña estuvo a menos de un milímetro de cortar la pierna de Megatron, afortunadamente el mecha plateado había dado un salto que lo hizo esquivar el corte, cayó sobre el pie lastimado pero en ese momento las señales de dolor era lo que menos le preocupaba al líder decepticon.

Optimus por su parte disparaba contra Thánatos con la mejor puntería que tenía; pero el Atreide con esa precisión en los movimientos de su muñeca la hacía girar de tal forma que ésta servía de escudo.

Los movimientos del Atreide eran tan rápidos y letales que ambos líderes se veían en problemas para esquivarlos…

………………………………………………

Thánatos, el primero de los Atreides en ser creado, después los esclavistas hicieron a los otros once; el más letal y calculador, Khaos disfrutaba de la venganza, de jugar con sus víctimas, de hacer que el miedo se hiciera presente en las chispas de los condenados, Khrónos siempre tomando sus tiempos, disfrutando la agonía pero nunca con el privilegio de dar el golpe final.

La guadaña, la hoja más afilada que nunca Cybertron o Quintessia hubieran visto brillar solo era portada por el Atreide más tenebroso, el más terrible, tal vez por eso sin notarlo los esclavistas habían hecho de esa forma el diseño de Thánatos, con el visor morado que no dejaba que ninguno observara el color de sus ópticos, con esa careta que sólo dejaba pasar el sonido de una suave voz, una cruel ironía que engañaba tanto a sus hermanos como a sus víctimas, y sobre todo la agilidad y movimientos estilizados que solo el Atreide por excelencia podía realizar… Para los hombres hubiera sido el Ángel de la Muerte, el más terrible de las Morias… más que eso, Thánatos era el toque de la muerte mismo… era el fuera de línea encarnado, de haber tenido la oportunidad hubiera sido el favorito de Unicron…

…………………………………………….

De un movimiento sorpresivo, Thánatos clavó el mango de su guadaña de tal forma en la tierra que lo ocupó como palanca para lanzarse con todo su peso en una patada contra Megatron, el líder decepticon lo recibió de golpe chocando contra una de las rocas blancas que quedaban cerca, Megatron resbaló levemente dejando un rastro de energon; una vez visto esto Thánatos al momento de caer al suelo aun con la guadaña entre las manos la blandió una vez más haciéndola girar como solo él era capaz, pero no para dar el golpe final contra Megatron sino para usar la hoja de la guadaña como gancho para atrapar por la espalda a Optimus que estaba a punto de dispararle.

El movimiento fue tan rápido y doloroso que Optimus fue levemente clavado con ese filo mortal, Thánatos no tenía aun la intención de arrebatarle la chispa al Prime, solamente había hecho ese movimiento para acercarlo más, recibirlo de frente con una patada haciéndolo caer junto a Megatron mientras el Atreide se quedaba con el rifle del líder autobot entre sus manos.

Ahora tenía tanto a Optimus como a Megatron a su merced, cierto que el decepticon aun tenía su arma, pero ¿de que servía un cañón si su portador estaba herido?

Thánatos se regocijaba de su inminente triunfo, una vez más la guadaña ahora manchada de energon danzaba en el aire.

……………………………………………….

Cybertron, Coliseo; milenios atrás.

Ambos estaban cansados, apenas y podían mantenerse en pie; no podían ofrecer una buena defensa en contra de esa implacable guadaña que ya había probado el energon del Prime y del gladiador, las estructuras de ambos mechas ya tenían las huellas de los toques de ese mortal brillo, el último Atreide se movía con tal agilidad que era prácticamente imposible detenerle, no importaba cuantos disparos hiciera Megatron, esa maldita sombra se las ingeniaba para esquivarlos con su guadaña, no importaba cuanto apuntara Optimus con su rifle, ese Atreide parecía anticipar sus movimientos con esa infernal guadaña, si tan solo pudieran quitársela, pero en esas condiciones era imposible, o al menos eso parecía.

El mecha sin cromas apareció una vez más, observando como ese último ejecutor tenía prácticamente ganada la cacería. Esta había sido su primera cacería y había sido gloriosa; el tener entre sus garras a esos dos Atreides, sólo lo habían querido tener más, sí, un trofeo más, sólo uno más para ese ciclo, y ese Atreide de la guadaña, esa encarnación de Unicron, sería el trofeo que él quería.

El mecha se sonrío, al momento desapareció…

La hora de entregar la chispa de ambos colosos parecía haber llegado; Optimus y Megatron se daban cuenta de que no podrían escapar de ese ejecutor, Thánatos blandía la guadaña lentamente sobre su cabeza, solamente un toque de ese brillo mortal, sólo un movimiento más de su muñeca y ambas chispas se extinguirían como lo habían hecho tantas antes de ese ciclo.

Si su faz se lo hubiera permitido hubiera sido posible observar su mueca demente de satisfacción, no lo hacía por la femmebot perdida, por el sentido de haber sido usado, no, Thánatos acabaría con esas dos chispas solamente por el gusto de ver morir a alguien, sí, mientras sus hermanos disfrutaban la agonía y el dolor, él, el primero y el último disfrutaba la muerte misma, no había mejor sinfonía que el último suspiro de un mecha, la estructura opaca y la extinción de una chispa.

Sin más miramientos dejo caer el golpe de la guadaña… Optimus y Megatron habían peleado lo mejor que habían podido pero ahora contemplaban que habían fallado, esperaban que el filo los atravesara dañando mortalmente sus chispas y en lugar de eso… el golpe nunca llegó.

El mecha sin cromas había aparecido frente a esos dos mechas heridos con una especie de escudo que frenó el golpe de la guadaña; las marcas de sus dedos al sostener la guadaña eran el único indicio de lo furioso que estaba.

El ejecutor separo su guadaña y el mecha sin cromas hizo desaparecer su escudo, ahora esa batalla era de ambos, los mechas heridos serían testigos de ese enfrentamiento, ahora la atención de esa sombra ejecutora estaba en el impertinente que había arruinado su golpe definitivo.

El mecha sin cromas hizo aparecer unas boleadoras que lanzo contra el ejecutor, Thánatos se sonrió, ese era un juego de niños, de un salto las esquivó, al momento de saltar entendió su error… apenas y tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando el mecha sin cromas apareció justo detrás de él atrapándolo por la espalda, Thánatos forcejeaba lo mejor que podía por liberarse pero ese entrometido vaya que era fuerte.

De un certero movimiento Thánatos dio un ligero giro a la guadaña haciendo un corte en uno de los brazos del mecha, no importó el dolor, no importó que el energon comenzara a correr, esa sombra era su presa y como tal ahora sería uno más de su naciente colección de trofeos.

Optimus y Megatron observaban como esos dos mechas ahora peleaban entre sí, no sabían quien terminaría siendo el vencedor; ambos esperaban fuera el mecha sin cromas que aparecía y desparecía provocando que el ejecutor gruñera por la frustración, pero aun era imposible saber quien ganaría.

En un movimiento dado Thánatos logró rasgar con la guadaña la estructura del mecha cuando este estaba a punto de caerle encima con lo que parecía una red de energía. El movimiento hizo que el mecha cayera contra uno de los pocos pilares del Coliseo que quedaban en pie, una gruesa capa de polvo se levanto, el mecha sacudió un poco la cabeza desorientado levemente, escuchó como la hoja estaba a punto de caerle encima, no tendría oportunidad de desaparecer de nuevo para evitar el golpe… extrañamente el golpe no llegó.

Thánatos se había lanzado en contra de ese insignificante esclavo que se atrevía a estorbar entre sus presas y él cuando para su sorpresa los dos mechas que daba por vencidos se lanzaron en un extraño pero coordinado movimiento contra él, ahora el ejecutor estaba forcejeando por liberarse del agarre de esos dos mechas…

El mecha sin cromas vio su oportunidad, no tendría tiempo de hacer que esos dos mechas que le habían ayudado se retiraran, se encogió de hombros, ni modo, tendrían que venir con él… De un salto se lanzo contra el ejecutor, por más que Thánatos intento liberarse y utilizar su guadaña fue imposible, tanto él como los mechas que lo tenían sujeto desaparecieron cuando el mecha sin cromas aprisionó a su vez al ejecutor con sus brazos…

Ahora no había nadie en el Coliseo, sólo un último derrumbe de unos pilares indicó que al menos en esos momentos la batalla que ahí se había dado llegaba a su final… al menos en apariencia…

…………………………………………..

Perceptor y los gemelos habían llegado a donde Megatron y Starscream habían sido atacados por los Atreides.

Ahora ¿cómo haremos para llegar a dónde está Optimus?- preguntó Sunny

Perceptor estaba a punto de contestar cuando un disparo hizo que se pusieran en guardia… tenían compañía.

……………………………………..

Megatron no podía soportar esta humillación; esa burla de Atreide ya había intentado eliminarlo antes y había fallado, se sonrió, tampoco en esta ocasión tendría éxito.

Thánatos dejo caer el golpe de su guadaña, Megatron hizo un disparo, un disparo que decidiría sin saberlo su suerte…

……………………………………..

Mira nada más- dijo Starscream- ¿así que los autobobos se llevaron al omnipotente líder?

Starscream había regresado a la base listo para proclamarse líder de los decepticons, pero al verlo llegar sin Megatron, Soundwave y todos aquellos miembros "leales" al gladiador de plata insistieron como sólo los decepticons pueden hacerlo para que el comandante aéreo los llevara a donde Megatron según sus propias palabras "había caído"

Perceptor y los gemelos lamborguinis estaban rodeados por los decepticons que apuntaban con sus armas, ahora el científico autobot no tenía dudas al respecto, Megatron también había sido atrapado por los Atreides, y si continuaban perdiendo tiempo tal vez sólo encontrarían sus estructuras grises.

El microscopio estaba a punto de informar como estaba la situación, cuando uno de esos portales como los que ya se habían abierto frente al Arca y en ese mismo lugar se hizo presente una vez más, sin esperar a que alguno de los presentes reaccionara, los gemelos se lanzaron dentro de esa cosa negra que al momento se cerró.

Ahora Perceptor estaba solo rodeado por esos decepticons, tal vez hubiera sido buena idea imitar a los gemelos y saltar también él… ahora era tarde.

………………………………………

Antes de que la guadaña de Thánatos diera en sus dos víctimas Megatron disparo dando en el dispositivo de su muñeca, un portal se abrió sin que el Atreide pudiera evitarlo, al momento Thánatos lo cerró, solamente para darse cuenta de que Optimus de un salto había alcanzado su rifle y que Megatron era ayudado por Prime para ponerse en pie.

Sólo retrasan lo inevitable- dijo Thánatos con su voz suave.

Ambos mechas ahora apuntaban con sus armas una vez más cargadas al máximo.

Cómo deseen- dijo el Atreide blandiendo su guadaña una vez más.

Thánatos no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe, solamente pudo girarse levemente para ver como dos mechas uno rojo y otro amarillo le caían encima, al parecer había llegado ayuda a través del portal.

Sunny y Sides lograron derribar a Thánatos, una vez hecho se colocaron al lado de Optimus.

Thánatos se puso de pie sujetando firmemente el mango de su guadaña, ahora no importaba si era o no el tiempo de esos dos entrometidos… también ellos caerían y de eso él se encargaría…

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Milenios atrás.

El grupo de mechas apareció en lo que parecía una de las criptas cybertronianas, un error, solamente se trataba de una de las prisiones que los esclavistas tenían preparadas para cuando alguna de sus creaciones escaparan de su control, el último recurso para preservar el orden…

Thánatos finalmente logró quitarse de encima a esos dos mechas que pese a estar heridos ya le habían causado suficientes problemas, el mecha sin cromas también fue lanzado lejos de él.

Se giró para ver donde se encontraba, no había nada que pudiera ser de su interés a su alrededor… solamente había tres vainas éxtasis en ese lugar, lo entendió a la perfección, ese mecha entrometido, ese mecha sin cromas había sido mandado para atraparlos, no pensaban exterminarlos, no aun, solamente querían tenerlos lejos por el tiempo que fuera necesario, los indicadores de las vainas indicaban que dos ya estaban ocupadas.

Ya tenía a Khaos y Khrónos y por las marcas en el suelo y paredes al parecer sus hermanos habían dado problemas para dejarse encerrar, pero finalmente habían caído… él no, Thánatos no caería ante ese remedo de cazador.

Optimus y Megatron estaban listos para enfrentar a ese ejecutor, como todo animal salvaje ahora que estaba arrinconado por ellos y el mecha sin cromas sería más peligroso, no importaba cómo tenían que detenerlo, era la única forma de terminar con esa pesadilla…

………………………………………..

Ahora que Sunny y Sides estaban junto a ellos podían tener un poco de apoyo, pero también para Optimus eran motivo de distracción; no podía permitir que esos dos salieran lastimados, era su líder y como tal era su responsabilidad la seguridad de sus hombres.

Megatron sólo veía la llegada de esos dos autobots como una posibilidad de escapar, tal vez si Thánatos centraba su atención en los chicos y Prime él tendría oportunidad de dar el golpe final.

Thánatos ya había sido encerrado en el pasado, así que ya no podían contar con esa opción… ¿cómo engañar a la muerte? Se preguntaban los dos líderes, es imposible, finalmente termina encontrándote, no sabían que hacer ¿sería posible detenerle, derrotarle y eliminarle? Tendrían que averiguarlo…

El Atreide se lanzo contra ambos mechas, Sunny y su hermano abrieron fuego, el ejecutor los repelió al momento, Megatron lanzo uno de sus ataques más fuertes contra ese maldito Atreide, solo era una distracción pero al menos Thánatos cayó; evitó el ataque de Megatron listo para ensartarlo con su guadaña sólo para ser derribado por la carga del rifle de Optimus una vez que cayó en barrida chocando contra las rocas blancas, Sides y su gemelo se lanzaron para intentar quitarle la guadaña.

Thánatos había sido tomado por sorpresa por esos dos recién llegados, un error momentáneo, no estaba dispuesto a caer ante esos novatos, no había exterminado a importantes y poderosos mechas en el pasado como para que esos dos lograran tener éxito donde tantos habían fallado.

Al ver que los gemelos querían la guadaña, Thánatos la hizo girar de tal forma que si los gemelos no se hubieran transformado hubieran perdido la cabeza.

Optimus tuvo una idea, sería arriesgado pero al menos podría darles finalmente la ventaja o con un poco de suerte la victoria.

Se giro para explicárselo a Megatron, no necesitó decir una sola palabra, el gladiador asintió con la cabeza, también él había tenido esa idea…

……………………………………………………..

En la trampa, milenios atrás.

Thánatos peleaba ahora de una manera mucho más cerrada, no daba oportunidad a que esos mechas que se habían atrevido a enfrentarlo se reagruparan como debía ser, centraba su atención en uno y otro dependiendo como se situaban para atacarlo, los cortes con la guadaña ahora eran mucho peores, Megatron y Optimus estuvieron a punto de perder una u otra extremidad debido a los ataques de esa guadaña.

El mecha sin cromas también parecía tener problemas para poder enfrentar la agilidad de ese Atreide, pese al peligro y a lo terrible de la situación, ese mecha veía este enfrentamiento como una oportunidad de perfeccionar sus ataques, de probarse con los más fuertes, este Atreide le estaba sirviendo mucho mejor que cualquier maestro, lo estaba puliendo en el arte de la cacería, el mecha sin cromas estaba encantado con este encuentro, para ser su primera cacería no estaba tan mal.

De un golpe fue lanzado contra la pared dejando abollada la estructura de la trampa, Thánatos se sonrió como él era capaz de hacerlo, ya tenía ganado el encuentro, estaba a punto de cortar la cabeza de ese impertinente, cuando la mueca de superioridad del mecha sin cromas lo hizo ponerse alerta, demasiado tarde, Megatron aprovechando que toda la atención de ese ejecutor estaba centrada en el mecha sin cromas había logrado posicionarse justo detrás de ese demente con guadaña abriendo fuego contra la negra estructura.

Thánatos no pudo ni proferir un grito cuando fue atravesado por la carga del arma de Megatron, con un movimiento de su guadaña hizo un profundo corte en el pecho del gladiador lanzándolo a un lado, el energon corría por el costado del Atreide, pero no por eso se detuvo, estaba listo para clavar la guadaña en Megatron cuando Optimus se lanzó en barrida disparando contra Thánatos, éste movió la guadaña pero no contó con que la intención del Prime no era el de apuntar directamente contra él sino utilizar la mortal hoja para hacer que el disparo se reflejara de tal forma que dio directamente en el visor del Atreide.

También Optimus fue derribado finalmente con el movimiento que la guadaña había hecho pero al menos ahora ese ejecutor no podría ver bien.

Thánatos sabía que esto podría significar su derrota, pero no estaba aun listo para caer, blandió su guadaña listo para exterminar por fin a esos dos mechas miserables que estaban dándole tantos problemas cuando sintió como una vez más era aprisionado por la espalda en el abrazo del mecha sin cromas.

Esclavo miserable- dijo Thánatos con su suave voz al sentir como pese a sus intentos de liberarse era superado por ese mecha sin cromas.

Te equivocas- hablo por primera vez el mecha sin cromas, con una voz que Thánatos nunca olvidaría- yo soy superior a ti, o a ellos… tú eres el esclavo… esclavo…

Thánatos no podía creerlo, ese orgullo, esa superioridad…

Eres un guardia Quintesson- dijo el Atreide sintiendo como era azotado contra el fondo de la vaina éxtasis.

No, esclavo- dijo el mecha sin cromas- soy un cazador.

La puerta de la vaina se cerró, Thánatos lanzó toda clase de maldiciones contra aquellos que provocaron su caída, nadie lo escuchó, el cazador había puesto en marcha los controles para lanzar esa trampa a lo más infinito del espacio…

Optimus y Megatron se levantaban con toda la estructura adolorida cuando el mecha sin cromas los tomó a ambos por los hombros sin dar explicación para acto seguido desaparecer los tres.

La trampa fue lanzada al espacio con las tres vainas en su interior.

Optimus y Megatron observaron como esa enorme prisión desaparecía en la oscuridad del espacio, estaban a salvo en lo alto de uno de los edificios de Cybertron, del mecha sin cromas no había rastro alguno…

……………………………………….

Sunny y Sides en modo alterno evitaban los cortes que Thánatos daba con su guadaña, el Atreide ahora estaba concentrado en eliminar a esos dos autos, la guadaña destrozaba las rocas blancas, hacía surcos en la tierra tan profundos que parecía quería llegar al centro del planeta.

En un momento dado Sunny logró saltar pero no su hermano, el lambo de color rojo derrapo para transformarse antes de chocar con una de esas rocas, había perdido una llanta y ahora estaba a merced de Thánatos.

Mal movimiento niño… - dijo el Atreide dejando caer la guadaña contra el autobot.

Al momento Optimus se lanzo contra Thánatos, el Atreide no esperaba esta reacción ¿Quién se preocupaba por los demás estando en peligro su chispa?

Optimus tenía atrapado en ese abrazo a Thánatos, por más que ese ejecutor luchaba no podía lograr zafarse y tener espacio suficiente para blandir como debía su guadaña.

Sides y Sunny estaban listos para darle su apoyo a Optimus pero antes de que pudieran posicionarse junto a su líder Megatron les aventajo, de tal forma que ahora era él quien tenía atrapado a Thánatos por la espalda.

………………………………….

Así que estas solo autobot- dijo Starscream.

-En eso te equivocas

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, los refuerzos autobots habían llegado; Perceptor daba gracias de que el apoyo hubiera llegado… ahora tendría que encontrar la forma de traer de regreso a Optimus y a los gemelos.

……………………………………..

El Atreide no podía liberarse, ahora esos dos colosos lo tenían atrapado, pudo escuchar como ambas armas de semejantes guerreros eran cargadas, ¡planeaban sacrificarse!

Nadie puede conmigo- dijo Thánatos logrando tener espacio para sujetar su guadaña- sólo perderán sus chispas… el final es inevitable.

Sunny y Sides abrieron fuego contra Thánatos, aunque sus cargas dieron blanco en las manos del Atreide, éste no soltó su guadaña, la estaba perfilando de tal forma que clavaría de una sola intención tanto a Optimus como a Megatron.

No le importa eliminarse a sí mismo- dijo Sunny

No nos va a dar tiempo de quitarle la guadaña- dijo Sides.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

Será peligroso- dijo Sunny.

¿y eso cuándo nos ha preocupado?- dijo Sides de manera casual.

En ese caso… ¡hagámoslo!- gritaron a coro ambos hermanos.

……………………………………….

Sunny disparo contra el Atreide una vez más, pero no con la intención de dañarlo, sino dirigiendo la carga contra la muñequera derecha.

El disparo fue certero, al momento un clic se escuchó Sunny y su hermano se lanzaron contra el Atreide.

Thánatos descargo el golpe de la guadaña sólo para ser recibido por el disparo de Megatron y de Optimus, el Atreide fue perforado por ambas cargas, ambos colosos también sufrieron daño, no podrían liberarse antes de que esa guadaña los ensartara con el Atreide en medio.

Un portal se abrió a un lado de Thánatos.

Todo paso muy rápido Sunny y Sides cada uno respectivamente lograron empujar a Optimus y Megatron hacia el portal que se había abierto, Thánatos no tuvo tiempo para detener el golpe, cuando la guadaña dio en la estructura solamente él fue quien tuvo todo el daño.

La estructura negra cayó al suelo de rodillas atravesada por su propia guadaña, los mechas habían desaparecido a través del portal que en ese momento se cerraba.

El visor de Thánatos perdió su color quedando tan negro como la estructura de su portador…

………………………………..

Starscream y los decepticons repelían lo mejor que podían los ataques de esos autobots que habían llegado, eran superados en número; el comandante aéreo comenzaba a darse cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor traer más hombres.

En ese momento el mismo portal se abrió, los disparos se detuvieron a la expectativa de quienes llegaban.

Optimus y Megatron fueron los primeros en caer, seguidos de los gemelos.

Sunny y Sides cayeron pesadamente sobre el comandante aéreo quien comenzó a gritar una buena cantidad de blasfemias.

Soundwave y los demás decepticons se acercaron a dar apoyo a Megatron.

Con majestuoso orgullo el gladiador por si solo se puso de pie observando con esa fría mirada a los guerreros autobots.

Los hombres de Prime daban apoyo a su líder.

Decepticons a la base- fue lo único que ordeno Megatron.

Starscream se quitó de encima a los gemelos viendo como su oportunidad de ser líder de los decepticons desaparecía con la llegada de Megatron.

Prime…- dijo Megatron sin girarse a ver a Optimus.

Optimus asintió. Megatron no necesito ver ese gesto, solamente asintió a su vez, comenzando a caminar, cojeaba un poco, el dolor del pie era terrible, pero no dejaría escapar un solo gemido, sino lo había hecho frente a ese Atreide menos lo haría frente a sus hombres.

Los decepticons se retiraron.

¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó Jazz cuando estuvieron solos.

Perceptor ayudaba a Ratchet a atender a Optimus.

……………………………………

En el Arca…

Wow, así que eso era un Atreide- dijo Sides emocionado.

Sí, y si no hubiera sido por ustedes-dijo Optimus desde el otro lado de su escritorio- tanto Megatron como yo hubiéramos sido eliminados.

Así que pensaban sacrificarse- dijo el lambo rojo- lo entiendo de nuestro líder; pero ¿Megatron?

No lo entenderías- contestó Optimus.

Pero ¿realmente esta muerto?- preguntó Sunny.

Perceptor estaba detrás de Prime.

Con una probabilidad de más del noventa por ciento, es posible que no podamos asegurar semejante juicio- dijo el microscopio; una vez la cara de no entender por parte de los gemelos- es posible que continué con vida.

En ese caso deberemos estar preparados para lo que pueda venir- dijo Optimus- mientras tanto, ustedes dos tienen mi agradecimiento.

¿Significa que no habrá castigo por lo de Ironhide?- preguntó inocentemente Sides.

Eso depende del criterio de Prowl- dijo Optimus

En ese caso continuamos castigados- dijo Sides- rayos, Prowler no es sobornable.

Perceptor sólo negó con la cabeza, esos dos no tenían remedio…

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGO

Cybertron milenios atrás…

¿Así que tú no tuviste nada que ver, verdad?- preguntó el esclavista.

No sé a que te refieras, Kappa- dijo el otro quintesson.

Eso imagine, hermano- dijo Kappa- en fin, es bueno saber que esa plaga de Atreides fue eliminada… una lástima… ¡ah! Casi lo olvido ¿ya no tienes más mechas por ahí, cierto?

Ninguno- mintió Gamma.

Que pena, realmente haces un trabajo admirable- dijo Kappa alejándose, después más para él que para el otro quintesson- ya pagarás por esto, hermano; ya pagarás…

Gamma suspiró detrás de esa careta lógica.

Al ver que su hermano se había retirado, apretó un pequeño botón en una pared lateral, ésta abrió una puerta secreta, el quintesson entró por ese agujero.

El laboratorio de Gamma, el lugar donde armaba sus creaciones, entre tantos contenedores de vidrio con sustancias acuosas en su interior había una mesa de trabajo donde unas manos mecánicas trabajaban en las reparaciones de un mecha de enorme tamaño.

Sí que tuviste una cacería exitosa- dijo el quintesson llegando a la mesa.

El mecha reparado portaba ahora unos cromas azul marino.

Y pensar que lo hiciste tú solo, si que eres un gran guardia- dijo Gamma complacido.

No un guardia- dijo el mecha poniéndose de pie- un cazador.

En ese caso, cazador- dijo el quintesson- un presente por tu triunfo.

En otra mesa habían dos afiladas hojas de metal; el mecha las tomó acomodándolas como sus hombreras.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Un presente, cazador- dijo el quintesson- y un arma más para tu arsenal.

………………………………………………………….

Planeta Tierra, época actual.

La suave brisa se dejo sentir, una ligera polvareda se levanto de los profundos surcos que adornaban el lugar junto con las rocas blancas.

Entre esa quietud, una negra estructura reposaba en el suelo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado de esa batalla? Sólo las rocas lo sabían…

De pronto, un sonido como de alarma se dejo escuchar, rompiendo la tranquilidad del silencio.

De la muñequera de esa estructura apareció un holograma como de reloj de arena, de éste comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad una serie de extraños símbolos, cada vez más y más rápido hasta que el contenedor virtual de ese reloj se llenó.

Lentamente el visor de ese mecha brilló primero con un espectral color verde, después tomó su color morado de antaño.

La mano del mecha comenzó a moverse y con un rápido movimiento, sin miramientos por el dolor quitó de una sola intención la guadaña que tenía atravesada… Acto seguido se puso de pie.

El Atreide observó el lugar y presionando el otro dispositivo que tenía en su muñeca abrió un portal de color negro, miro por última vez el lugar donde había sido derrotado por segunda vez por los mismos mechas, el portal comenzaba a cerrarse, sujeto con fuerza su guadaña entrando al paso abierto por ese vórtice.

Sólo Primus o Unicron sabían cuando el Atreide volvería a atacar…

Fin.


End file.
